Troubled Plus Trouble Equals Oh No
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Before HTTYD. Hijack! Hiccup wakes up early one morning to think. Accidents occur. Good thing Jack's there to save the day! As the day goes on, the two get closer and closer, and Hiccup wonders if befriending the spirit of trouble and mischief was the best idea. But he wouldn't change it for the world.


**hello everyone! I am back once again! This oneshot is dedicated to the amazing Overland Haddock. Enjoy everyone!**

**Note:**

**"**words~**" equals Hiccup singing**

**"**_words_~**" equals Jack singing**

**"words~" equals Hiccup and Jack singing together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG**

* * *

~~Troubled Plus Trouble Equals… Oh No…~~

I woke up early, surprised that there wasn't another dragon raid this morning. I pulled on my clothes and boots, and snuck out of the house, my dad snoring too loudly to hear me go.

The morning was brisk and freezing cold, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon. It felt like it was going to snow. _Dang Jokul Frosti's at it again_…

I found my way to the walkways that were stories into the air and overlooking the ocean. I loved coming here; I'll always watch the boats float away on another quest to search for the dragon's nest, or just watch as the waves roll in when I needed an idea.

But today was different. Today was the seventh anniversary of my mother's passing. She died when I was eight, right in front of my eyes. Right before she left life on Berk, her gaze found mine.

"_I love you_…" She mouthed, as the life drained from her face. That image stuck with me throughout this whole time, never truly forgetting. Her bloodstained face popped up in my dreams, whispering promises and sweet nothings in my ear as I slowly woke up. I missed her terribly.

She brought me here first. I was about five years old, and she carried me in her arms the whole way up, jostling me with every step, making the both of us laugh. I came here to say good-bye to her, once again.

But most of all, I was here to think.

I was confused. Really confused, and it scared me. And yes, _that_ kind of confused.

I thought I had feelings for Astrid, but when she pushed me into a mud puddle on purpose a month ago, all of that changed. I would have been okay with it normally, but then I started to think… I only liked her because that was what was expected from me. What my dad expected of me. And suddenly, Astrid didn't seem to interest me anymore; no girl did. It's not like I started to like any of the guys in my age group, because that was just gross just thinking about it, but I started to think about what it would be like…

My mother always told me to follow my heart, saying that strength will only get me so far, and that sometimes my heart could go farther than my legs could ever take me. I thought she told me this because of how small I was, and that she was trying to cheer me up. But now I think she knew something even before I would question it.

I grimaced harshly as I came to terms with it. I'm a homosexual.

Stoick was going to kill me.

Tears flooded my eyes. I missed my mother. I could have told her everything and anything, and she would still love me for who I am. Stoick wasn't that type of parent; he said his part and that was it. No talking back, none of my perspective in it. It was his way or no way.

And I'm pretty sure homosexuality was _not_ his way.

Cold wrapped all around me as snow started to fall, sticking to the wooden planks that made up the walkway. I was walking towards the edge, which, knowing my clumsy history, wasn't the best idea.

I wiped a tear from my eyes, and that was when I lost my balance. With a startled cry, I felt my feet give way from under me, and then I was falling.

Straight down.

Right for the ocean.

* * *

I loved Berk. I could do whatever I wanted there and no one would complain. They were all used to the snow and the cold. Their resilience was amazing, and it made me wonder if they were even human at all.

No. They weren't humans. They were Vikings.

I was flying around the village even before the sun was up. I loved watching the sun rise in Berk. It was unappreciated and unrecognized. Sort of like me. No one was ever up, unless there was a dragon raid somewhere.

I shot into the air and looked around at my domain, it was going to be covered in snow pretty soon…

Someone was up. He was walking on the midair walkways, right on the edge, crying. He was pretty cute, with his long auburn hair and green eyes. He was so small and defenseless… I felt the urge to protect him from all the huge maniacs on this island.

Wait, what am I thinking?

Snow started to fall as I thought about him, swirling around patiently, waiting to fall to the ground and grow into a snowstorm. But I held back; this kid would freeze if a blizzard comes rolling in now.

The kid wiped his eyes and lost his balance. With a sharp, surprised yelp, he was in midair, falling fast towards the unforgiving ocean below.

And I did something that I probably shouldn't have.

I dove toward him, plummeting faster than he was. I got under him, and put out my hands. A part of me knew this was useless; he was just going to go right through me like everyone did.

But I was wrong. He slammed into my arms, the force of it made me fall a little. He was light, and now that I looked at him, he was about fifteen years old. His emerald green orbs focused on me, and I gave him a soft smile. I hovered in the air for a bit, shock written all over his face as he looked at me.

And then he started yelling as if I was about to kill him. He was fighting me, trying to get out of my hold while totally forgetting that if I let go he would die. My arms wrapped around him tighter, making him turn towards me as I flew to land.

I let him on the floor, and he was flipping out so hard that he fell on his butt. He stood up quickly, and I really didn't expect him to move so fast. His hand dug into his vest, and he pulled out something from his belt: a six inch dagger. He pointed the weapon at me, breathing harshly and a scared expression on his face.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you…" I said softly, putting my hands up to show I was innocent. My staff fell to the floor, by my feet; just in case if this kid tries anything, I could kick my staff up and be armed in moments.

"How did you-? What just-?" The kid was stuttering, the dagger's point shaking slightly but it never left my direction.

"You might just want to think about what you want to say, kid." I said, my hands falling to my sides. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say right now, at dagger point, but I wasn't used to talking to people, especially people who could see me.

"What are you? How did you do that?" He said as loud as he could. His voice was stronger now, and I was pretty sure that he woke some people up. I sighed, and smiled softly, running a hand through my hair. Then I bowed swiftly, my eyes never leaving his.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." I said, answering his first question. "And I just… flew over and caught you. Simple enough, really," I said. The dagger lowered slightly. "And what's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Hiccup." He replied. Hiccup… his name suited him. He was small (just look at him!) and unexpected (I mean, I didn't really think that a kid as cute as this would be carrying a dagger!).

"Well, nice to meet you Hiccup," I said. I reached out, and pushed the dagger down, his hand hanging down at his side uselessly. I slowly pried his fingers off of the hilt of the dagger, and it fell to the ground. I noticed how close I was to the kid, his heat radiating off him and flowing towards me. It felt nice, and I had a sudden urge to wrap Hiccup into my arms and never let go, feeling his warmth seep into my cold body.

Instead, I held my hand out, and stepped back a bit. Hiccup took my hand nervously, and shook it.

"N-nice to meet you too, J-jack," He said quietly, looking down at our hands quickly before he returned his gaze to me. "S-so, you can fly?" He asked, letting go of my hand uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think so," I said with a mischievous, flicking my ankle and tossing my staff into my hand. I hovered off the ground, and circled around Hiccup. His head whipped around, following me.

"O-okay…" He said.

"HICCUP!" Someone yelled. Hiccup turned, and his whole face turned red. There was this blonde haired girl running up to us… well, him.

"Astrid! H-hey Astrid. Hi Astrid…" Hiccup stuttered. Geez, you would have thought she didn't know her name. She was holding an axe, so I would have been nervous too, but seriously, this kid needed to lighten up.

"Who were you talking to?" The girl said, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Correction: _this chick_ needed to lighten up.

"N-no one, no one. Nope, it's just me…" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck while he was making a sad attempt to smile. I admit, I was a little bit upset to be brushed off like I was never even there, especially by the first person to ever see me, so… I got my revenge.

I floated off the floor and went behind Hiccup. Then, I jabbed my fingers in his sides, tickling him to the high heavens. He squirmed, holding in his laugh as he tried to bat me off without being too obvious.

"Well, you're acting weird," Astrid said, heaving her axe onto her shoulder.

…Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done what I did next, but hey, I got a pretty good reaction from it, so I'm not complaining.

I stopped tickling him, and he caught his breath. Laughing, I leaned over… and licked his ear. Hiccup jumped fifty feet in the air, pawing at his ear and shooting me a death glare. I shot a couple feet in the air and laughed my head off.

"Okay… weirder." Astrid resolved.

"What?" Hiccup said, still rubbing his ear. "No, I'm not acting… weird…" I flew over him again, and ruffled his hair, laughing.

"Admit it kiddo," I said, "you're just a bit weird!"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup yelled at me, completely ignoring the fact that Astrid was right there.

"Yup. You've gone insane. I'm telling your dad," Astrid said, turning on her heels and running towards a hill.

"Great," Hiccup muttered. "My father's going to think I'm a completely lunatic because of you!"

"Because of me, you're still alive!" I said, blowing a snowflake in his face. "Why can't you just have a little fun around here?" I asked, as the snowflake burst on his nose, sending blue sparkles in front of his eyes. Hiccup blinked quickly, and his green eyes looked a bit brighter than before.

In a blink of an eye, he swooped down and grabbed a handful of snow. He threw it at me as hard as he could, laughing his head off. Thankfully, I dodged it.

"HA!" I yelled. "Missed me!" And then another snowball exploded on my shoulder. I glared at Hiccup, who looked at me innocently.

"What?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"HIYAA!" I yelled, launching myself at him, tackling him to the ground.

"What the-? AAAAAAAAHHH!" Hiccup screeched, as I sat on top of him and started to tickle him again.

"HAHA!" I laughing in victory. "Feel my wrath!"

"Get off me you… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… frost-headed freak!" Hiccup yelled. Yup. The whole village must have been up by now.

"Never!" I protested, tickling him with a vengeance. He was pushing me, but his brittle arms didn't really pack much force.

"HICCUP!" A deep voice called. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he stopped laughing.

"Get off me!" He whispered, pushing me off with a little more force. "Get off! Get off!" He stood up quickly, his mood doing a total one-eighty, and brushed off the snow from his pants. "H-hey dad…" He said shakily, greeting the gigantic man that was walking towards us.

"That's your dad?" I asked, holding in my laughter. "Wow, you guys look nothing alike,"

"Shut up…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup," His dad said. "Astrid just told me that you were flying… and that you were talking to people that weren't there."

"You know, she was obviously seeing things, you shouldn't worry about it…" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I am worried about it, Hiccup," His dad said. "You have a reputation to keep up. You are going to be chief of this tribe one day, and you have to start acting like it."

"Aw… look, Hic," I said, grabbing his shoulders, "He's worried about you…"

"Uh, uh yeah dad, okay," Hiccup said.

"And you have to stop acting like… this," His dad said, gesturing to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup mumbled.

"Exactly," his dad said. "Now, I got some things I need to attend to. Get home, stay out of trouble, and I'll see you tonight… maybe,"

"Alright," Hiccup mumbled as he began to trudge back home. I followed above him.

"Wow," I said. "Looks like someone has some daddy issues…"

"Shut it Frost," Hiccup said, "I looked crazy enough without you talking to me," I grabbed his hand and twirled him around. The warmth radiating off him made me smile, it felt so good, and the snow started falling a little bit thicker.

"Everyone needs to be a little crazy," I said.

"Not in Berk," Hiccup said.

"Oh, come oooon…" I whined, poking his freckled cheek. "Lighten up… it's a beautiful day. Let's go sledding, or build a snowman, or something!"

"You heard my dad…" Hiccup said. "I have to go home."

"Come on," I said, throwing my arm around his shoulder. "Can't you just not listen to him one time?" I asked, my bottom lip jutting out and batting my eyes furiously.

"Okay, okay, fine," Hiccup said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "We'll go do something…"

"That's the spirit!" I said, finally hugging like I wanted to in the first place. I never wanted to let go.

"Get off-! What are you-? Argh… Jack… you're such a lunatic…" Hiccup said, giving up on trying to get out of my hold.

"I'll take that as a complement," I said, smiling. And then, at the speed of light, Hiccup ducked down and slipped through my arms, pushed my stomach, and ran away.

"Tricked ya!" Hiccup yelled, apparently dismissing whatever his father had told him about keeping is reputation.

"You little brat!" I yelled, shooting into the air and flying over to him.

"ACK!" Hiccup said, seeing that I was right above him. "Get away from me, Snowflake!"

"You know you want me!" I said. Whoops, that came out a lot more seductive than I thought possible. Hiccup just laughed, and ran a bit faster. He was going uphill now, running towards a house with dragon decorations on it. I shot ahead of him and landed in front of the house. Hiccup wasn't far behind me, breathing just a bit heavily.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Hiccup mumbled, opening the door and stepping inside, holding the door open for me. I stepped inside.

It was… homey. I don't know how else to describe it, really.

"Nice house you got here," I said, walking around, my staff on my shoulder.

"Gee thanks," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at me. "Could you calm down or something? You're making it snow in here."

"Oh, right sorry," I said, calming down. "So, tell me something, Hic,"

"Something" He replied, sitting on the couch.

"Smartass, you know that's not what I meant," I said shooting him a mini glare as I settled on the couch next to him. "Seriously, tell me why you were walking up there in the first place. On the walkways,"

"I was, uh, remembering my mom," Hiccup said, his eyes shining. "She died a couple years back. My dad won't talk about it, so I thought I would go up there and remember her,"

"She must have been special to you," I said, smiling sweetly. I had no family, no memories. I don't know who I was before I became Jack Frost.

"Yeah… she loved me a lot more than my dad did," He said softly.

"I'm pretty sure your dad loves you…" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "What do you remember best about your mom?" I asked, smiling. I was trying to get his attention off of the fact that his dad doesn't care all that much.

"She used to sing to me," Hiccup said with a smile. "Like, all the time."

"Do you remember the songs she sang?" I asked.

"Only one,"

"Sing it!" I said. Hiccup just looked at me, wide eyed and mouth gaping open a bit.

"N-no!" Hiccup stuttered. "Sorry, I-I I don't sing…"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to make fun of your voice! Hell, if I catch on, I'll sing with you, okay?" I asked, looking at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"Fine, but… ugh okay here goes…" Hiccup mumbled, hanging his head. He took a deep breath, and looked up, but avoided my gaze completely.

"When you're feeling out~

Out for the count~

Don't give up, love, I am here~

When you're feeling down~

Far beneath the ground~

Don't lose hope, love I am here~

Remember me~

With smiles and no regrets~

Live without no end~

Don't lose faith, love, I am here~

I'm right here~"

"Wow." I said, my mouth popping open. "That was awesome! You… you're a really good singer! And that song! Oh my gosh, that was amazing!"

"I learned everything from my mom. I haven't sang in a while because when my mother died… well, my dad stopped me from singing her songs. That's the only one I remembered." Hiccup said, looking at me with a little smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"_Don't lose hope, love, I am here_~" I crooned, pinching Hiccup's cheek lightly. He laughed and batted me off.

"**Remember me~**

**With smiles and no regrets~ **

**Live without no end~**

**Don't lose faith, love, I am here~**

**I'm right here**~"

Hiccup collapsed onto the couch, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. I was laughing along with him, so happy that it was snowing slightly. Both of us couldn't care less, we were having way too much fun in the middle of our laughing fit. Hiccup recovered first, taking gulps of air as if he almost drowned. I tried to calm down too, but this was the first time in who knows how long that I've actually laughed with someone, that I sang a duet with someone, that I've hung out with someone. I was just a bit too excited for my own good.

Plus, Hiccup was a really cute kid. He was nice, and so misunderstood by just about everyone, I think. It made me like him just a bit more; it made him relatable to me. Everyone thought that I was nothing but trouble, that I wasn't serious about anything. Everyone thinks little Hiccup is weird and too small to do anything right. I'll have to thank the Man in the Moon for having me meet him later.

Hiccup sat on his knees, leaned over, and gave me a hug, wrapping his arms around my neck. I froze for a second. He's actually touching me. He didn't phase right through me. He's willingly touching me.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his small torso, liking the warmth his body was throwing off. His hair was tickling my face, and I smiled. This was real. I was dreaming, this isn't some kind of sick, twisted thing that I made up. Hiccup believed in me. He saw me.

Hiccup was moving away, a smile gracing his lips and a brush blooming across his face. I couldn't stop myself from gushing at him.

"AW! Hiccup, you look so cute!" I said, my fingers tracing all his freckles that were scattered across his face.

"Stop it, Jack," Hiccup mumbled, pouting a bit. "I'm not cute."

"You're right," I said, digging my finger into his belly button (I didn't mean to, where I poked his stomach just happened to be where his belly button was, that's all), making him squirm. "You're adorable!" He laughed out loud, and then rolled off the couch in one neat movement, standing in front of me

"You are completely insufferable!" He yelled at me, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. "I will not tolerate this!"

"Well, you were two seconds ago," I said. "I don't see what the problem is,"

* * *

"_I don't see what the problem is_…" I see what the problem is. The problem is that you, Jack Frost, are incredible hot, and I've never felt like this for anyone before. That was the problem but I wasn't going to say anything.

"The problem is that I hate it in here," I lied easily, "beat ya outside!" I dashed out the back door, Jack behind me. This was the first time that someone actually wanted to hang out with me, to be with me, and not just because I had something to offer.

I was running, my feet slipping on the ice here and there, but otherwise I think I was treading ground pretty quickly. I looked behind me quickly, seeing Jack in the air above me and absolutely no watching me as I quickly dashed into the forest.

I heard Jack drop to the floor and start running after me, his staff knocking on some trees. I looked back and saw that where his staff touch the trees, frost bloomed from the place. It looked amazing, and my eyes widened…. And I forgot I was still running.

I ended up running into a low tree branch, getting a pretty good thrashing on the side of my head. I stumbled backwards a bit, preventing myself from falling embarrassingly on my butt.

"Hiccup" Jack gasped, running towards me. He grabbed my shoulders. My fingers gingerly brushed my injury. They came back with some blood on them. "Ouch," Jack said, wincing a bit. "Here, let me…" He said.

"No, no it's okay, I deal with this stuff all the…" I said, brushing it off, when Jack pointed his staff at the ground, twirling it in tiny circles. The snow stirred, and moved as if a mini whirlwind was blowing it. Then the snowflakes were sticking together, weaving a delicate pattern that I could barely see. And then it fell to the ground.

Jack stooped down and picked it up. It turned out to be some kind of cloth-like material, but… but didn't I just see that get made out of snowflakes. Jack folded it carefully into a thin, long stretch of the cloth. He moved towards me, pushed my hair up, and tied the cloth around my head. My hair flopped in front of it uselessly.

"There, that should hold for a while," Jack said. The material felt soft, and the cold it radiated felt nice, as if it was trying to tell me not to stress out. "Don't worry, it won't melt," He said.

"Wow," I breathed, fingering the cloth. "Thanks, Jack," I blinked rapidly, and smiled at Jack. He smiled back, and I think he ripped my heart out and stole it. Fuck, I was in trouble.

"Hey, no problem," Jack said. He bent down and scooped up some snow. Then he flew up and dropped it on my head.

"H-hey!" I said, brushing the snow off my head and laughing.

"Ha ha, you look like a snowman, that's so cute…" He mumbled. I fake-growl, and then I thought of something.

My hand shot out and grabbed Jack's bare ankle that was over my head, and I pulled it down with as much force as I could muster. Jack fell to the floor with a crash.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, snow in his silver hair.

"For insisting that I'm cute," I said. "I am _not_ cute."

"You haven't checked yourself out in a mirror yet, Hiccup, because you're fucking adorable," Jack stated quietly. He stood up and was brushing snow off his butt. I shoved his shoulders down, trying to push him to the ground again in irritation. But as I did so, Jack grabbed my hands and willing fell backwards, laughing his head off, making me fall on top of him. He didn't let go of my hands.

"Let… let me go!" I said, trying to pull my hands away from his grasp.

"Never!" Jack said triumphantly.

"Why not? Come on, let me up!" I said.

"Because you're too cute, that's why." Jack said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"You're nothing but trouble, you know that?" I asked.

"And you're nothing but troubled," Jack said, yanking my wrists down. Our faces were millimeters apart now, our foreheads and out noses touching. "And I wouldn't have it any other way,"

And then he tilted his face up, pressing his lips gently to mine. My eyes widened for a slip second, scared worried frightened… and then I was relieved in a way. I figured that all this time I wanted to kiss him. And now it was happening. I let my eyes slide close as I kissed back. Jack smiled slightly.

The kiss was cold, but it made the rest of me so warm. I couldn't even think, my thoughts just ran around in circles, never really fully-developing, as I lay there, right on top of Jack Frost, kissing him.

I couldn't breathe, and I needed air. I pulled back and took in as much as into my lungs as much as possible. Jack laughed from under me. He let go of my wrists some time ago, and he sat up, forcing me to straddle his lap.

"Hey," He said, pushing my chin up to meet his gaze. He literally nipped at my nose. I felt myself blush.

"_Don't lose faith, love, I am here_~" Jack sang.

"You really would bring up the song, wouldn't you?" I deadpanned.

"Well, of course," Jack said. I rolled off him and stood up. "It is my favorite song, now," He said with a smirk, the wind blowing and picking him up, setting him gingerly on his feet in front of me.

"Oh, gee, thanks for that" I said, rolling my eyes. "How many songs have you actually listened to?"

"A lot more than you have, I'm sure." Jack said, poking my side. "But that one's my favorite"

"Thank you," I said, a lot more seriously this time around. I made a tiny snowball and threw it at him. It exploded right in his face. "Haha, you should look at yourself right now, you look incredibly- OOF!" I was jeering, when Jack tackled me.

"You should look at yourself right now," Jack said with that confident smirk of his that made me gulp and heat up.

"If you say anything about me being cute, I swear I'll kill you," I threatened.

"Oooh, looks like I have a little criminal on my hands." Jack said, Eskimo kissing me. Then he pecked my lips and moved off me. I was confused. Why did he keep doing this to me?

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. "Invading my personal bubble and kissing me?"

"I thought it would be simple enough, Hic," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "I like you."

Blinking rapidly, I regarded him curiously. We just met this morning, and he was saying he like me? Either he didn't need much to like someone or he just liked what he sees, but right now, I couldn't be sure of which one was true.

"O-okay…" I said. The snow fell harder as the wind started blowing wildly. Somehow, I knew Jack was tied to this sudden change in the weather. He was biting his lower lip, one hand deep in the recesses of his hoodie pocket, the other clutching his staff tightly. His eyes were concerned, or hurt, I wasn't sure. What was wrong with him?

"I should probably get you home," Jack said.

"Uh… uh yeah, okay sure." I replied, giving a totally fake yawn. "yeah, home sounds nice. I'll probably just go to bed, take a nap… heehee you know, yup," Jack laughed at me.

"Well, then, let's go sleepyhead," He said, flying off. I sighed, and then started running to my house. I slipped inside the back door, and I shut it behind me quietly. I was looking around, hoping my dad wasn't around.

My hopes were dashed as I saw him stoking the fire. My breath caught quietly in my throat. What was he doing home? Oh, Mom, help me out over here…

I tiptoed quietly around him, picking my way to the little flight of stairs that lead to my room. I was about half-way up, and smiling like an idiot, when a white-haired head popped in front of me.

"Boo!" It yelled. Jack.

"ACK!" I yelled, throwing myself back, which wasn't the best idea since I was on stairs. I tumbled down loudly, hitting my head about twice, the rest of my body taking a beating. The world stopped spinning as I reached the bottom of the stairs, my head pounding and the rest of me just as sore.

"Hiccup!" My father said, dropping what he was doing and getting to my side. "What the hell son?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I just fell down the stairs dad," I said bluntly, "I think I'll be fine,"

"I didn't even here you come in! Where have you been? I told you to stay in the house and not get into any trouble!" My dad sounded a bit mad. Well, I didn't listen to him after all.

"Well, I didn't get into any trouble!" I protested. I looked up the stairs, rubbing my head, and looking at a smug Jack Frost, whose grin made me want to walk over there and wipe it off his face. He was so infuriating! How did he always manage to drag me into more trouble than I needed?

"You still didn't listen to me!" My dad said. "Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?"

"It's not like I can stop myself, dad," I replied. "Mom always told me to follow my heart, why can't I just do that?"

"Don't bring your mother into this," He said, his features turning grim.

"What? Why?" I asked. "It's her anniversary after all, she would have wanted you to remember…"

"Just stop, Hiccup…"

"No, I won't stop," I said, feeling a lot more confident that I should have. I knew that these types of arguments never particularly end well for me, but it felt good to at least try. "All you do is push everything away from you, and I'm sick and tired of it. Mom would have wanted you to have remembered her, she would have wanted you to-!"

"JUST STOP HICCUP!" My father roared, his hands clenched into fists. "You don't know what you're talking about! Every time you step outside, disaster's never far away!"

"It's not even disaster!" I yelled back. "You're just over-exaggerating because I'm different from everyone else!"

"Just go to your room Hiccup!" My dad huffed.

"Fine!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs, shouldering Jack out of the way, and going to my room. I made to slam the door, but a gust of wind kept it from slamming. Jack gently floated in, and the door slammed shut after him. I almost sort of kind of ignored him. I felt kind of bad about it, but I was in no mood to tell anyone sorry, especially my father.

"Does that happen every day?" Jack asked, sitting down lightly next to me. I chanced a glance at him, and I quickly looked away.

"Most of the time," I said, nodding. "It's worse with dragon raids, anniversaries, or just about any other problem my dad could possibly pin on me,"

"Sorry about all this, Hiccup," Jack said, kissing my cheek softly. "I knew it was my fault you got caught,"

"It doesn't matter, he would've been mad at me anyway,"

"I still feel really bad about it," Jack replied, leaning his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him, and smiled a little. I lifted my hand up and touched him temple, slowly but surely having my fingers slide into his hair. Jack hummed his approval.

"It's okay," I said, trying to make it as forgiving as possible. I wasn't mad at Jack, I never really was. I yawned. Jack lifted his head from my shoulder.

"You weren't kidding about being tired," Jack said, smiling. I blushed. He kissed my nose. "You fall asleep, and I'll be back by the time you wake up."

"B-but… why? I-I don't want you to go!" I whined.

"I gotta do some important things okay? Like spreading some snow around and freezing some kid's lips together. I'll just cause a little mischief here and there, and I'll be right back, okay?" Jack said, smiling.

"But what if you come back, and I can't see you?" I asked. What if I never saw Jack Frost again? Easy, I would wait every day until I would see him again. But what if that takes months? Years, even?

"You'll see me, don't worry." Jack said. He made me lay down and he pulled my thin blanket up to my chin. He swooped down and planted a big kiss on my lips. "You have to believe in me," He whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. I yawned. "See you when I wake up," I mumbled.

"See you then," Jack muttered, and then he was out my window, flying away. A fleeting feeling filled my stomach; a feeling of loneliness and emptiness and fear. But I remembered what he said, '_You have to believe in me_,' and the feeling went away. He would be back, and when I woke up, we could sneak out of the house and see what stupid things we could do around the village without hurting anybody.

With that plan in mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Wind, take me to my next destination!" I yelled at the sky, my staff out in front of me. The wind blew harshly, changing directions swiftly, as it blew me all around the world. I made it snow here and there, but for the most part I just made it cold in most places, slicking roads with frost. I even froze a couple's tongues together. _That_ was funny.

Pretty soon, I found myself missing Berk more and more, preferably Hiccup. I knew he was sound asleep, and he would be fine, but I missed my little Hiccup, the only person in the world that sees me as more than an old sprite in a creepy holiday book.

Deeming that my work was done, I told the wind to take me back to Berk. I had fun on the way there, flipping around with my staff and making it snow a bit more here and there. I reached Hiccup's house and sat on his windowsill, staring at his peaceful frame as he slept. The little frost bandana I made for him was still securely wrapped around his head, hidden just a bit by his hair. He looked really cute.

"_Remember me~_

_With smiles and no regrets~_

_Live without no end~_

_Pick yourself up, love, I am here~_

_I'm right here_~" I sang.

Hiccup woke up slowly, his eyes cracking open as he turned over on his other side. I heard him let out an irritated sigh, and I almost laughed. Then he was scrambling, hiss upright in a flash and breathing harshly. His fingers curled in his hair, touching the bandana. He pulled at his bangs.

"Well, morning cutie," I said, getting up from my seat on the windowsill and walking towards him. He looked at me, and the smile that lit up his face was the brightest yet.

"Jack!" He yelled, launching himself out of bed and throwing himself into my arms.

"Someone's happy this afternoon!" I remarked.

"I thought you were just a whole entire dream!" Hiccup said.

"I'm no dream, Hiccup," I said, pulling away slightly. "I'm right here,"

~Fin~

* * *

**bam boom! okay guys, thank you so much! Overland Haddock, I hoped you love this :) **

**I love you all so much! Leave a review! Tell me watcha think!**

**Oh, and the song, once again, was mine. I hope it was okay**

**Cyber hugs and cookies for everyone! Love ya!**

**-HB **


End file.
